


I miss you Tavbro

by The_Rat_Ring



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rat_Ring/pseuds/The_Rat_Ring
Summary: This is just a slightly ooc vent fic
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	I miss you Tavbro

terminallyCapricious [TC] started pestering adiosToreador [AT]  


TC: hey tav  
TC: i dont feel like doing the quirk  
TC: you not gonna see this anyway  
TC: i know your gone  
TC: which is good i guess  
TC: listen Tav, or dont in this situation, since you not here  
TC: i don't think i actually was flushed for you  
TC: i definitely liked you as a friend, loved you in some other way maybe  
TC: more pale  
TC: but not flushed  
TC: i think i was just yearning to be you  
TC: not yearning for you  
TC: it sounds so stupid now but it made since when I was still just a high little motherfucker  
TC: i wanted to be unthreatening, people to think i was weak, have no high expectations for me  
TC: you had a good lusus  
TC: some of your friends actually cared  
TC: you were strong by the way  
TC: always so nice  
TC: and you where always workin to be more confident  
TC: though I know if you stayed you would've became the best motherfuckin page in the game  
TC: you would've been POWERFUL  
TC: IM MAD I NEVER BEAT THAT LITTLE SPIDER MY MOTHERFUCKIN SELF  
TC: but i don't think you would've wanted that huh  
TC: would you tavbro?  
TC: even though I might've not have been flushed for you  
TC: i still loved you  
TC: in a way I don't think could've been described by quadrants  
TC: i miss you  
TC: Im sorry  



End file.
